


SM Town Live World Tour

by db5k_cutie



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SM Entertainment | SMTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/db5k_cutie/pseuds/db5k_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Tokyo Dome everyone, where the whole of SM Town has arrived for their concert. Fans have lined up outside the venue and waiting to see their favourite stars perform. The idols who have millions of fan all over the world are a fan of a little girl who has just arrived with her mother to support her daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Jiyool-ah, dinner is ready. You can play later." Jaejoong called out for his daughter as he walked into the living room. He thought that his daughter is playing with her toys in the living room. But jiyool was no where around the living room.

"Jiyool where are you?" He searched for her in her room but she was not there.

"Are you hiding here?" He walked into his and Yunho's shared bedroom. Jaejoong was about to walk out of his room and search on the terrace when he saw a small lump under the blanket. He smiled and walked towards the bed.

"Jiyool ah, what are you doing here?" He picked up the blanket and kept it aside. He smiled when he saw Jiyool sleeping with her mouth open

"Just like your father." He closed her mouth and placed her on his lap.

"Jiyool wake up baby. You have to eat your dinner, then we can cuddle and sleep." Jiyool woke up listening to her mother's sweet voice.

"Umma, when will appa come?" Jiyool asked as she rested her head on her mother's chest.

"Jiyool misses appa?" Jaejoong asked his daughter. He could feel Jiyool's head moving up and down against his chest.

"Appa will come after 2 days." Jaejoong said as he showed up two fingers to his daughter.

"That's too long." Jiyool whined in her mother's embrace.

"I know baby, but appa has to work. Right baby." Jaejoong picked up his daughter walked towards the dining room.

"But jiyool misses appa." Jiyool sat on her high chair.

"Umma also misses appa. But we have to be good and wait for him."

"Where did appa go?" Jiyool asked and took a bite of her food.

"Appa has gone to Tokyo." Jaejoong continued feeding Jiyool.

"Because he has to sing and dance?" Jiyool asked.

"Yes baby and this time he is going to dance with all his friends."

"Friends? Super Junior ahjussi, Shinee oppa, SNSD unnie everyone?"

"Hmm...everyone." Jaejoong said as he scooped some rice in his bowl.

"Can we go there?"

"You want to see appa sing and dance."

"YES....and also Changmin oppa."

"Haha...baby you should call him Changmin samchon and not Changmin oppa."

"Bu...but Changmin oppa said he is younger than appa so I should call him appa."

Jaejoong and Jiyool finished their dinner and now Jaejoong is washing the dishes. Jiyool is busy watching her favourite cartoon Tayo the Bus.

"Come on Jiyool its sleepy time." Jaejoong called out for his daughter.

Jiyool switched off the Tv with the remote and ran to her mother. 

"Umma up" She streched her arms towards Jaejoong so he could pick her up.

Jaejoong picked her up and went to the master bedroom. The mother-daughter sleep together whenever yunho is away. Jaejoong placed Jiyool on the bed and she rolled over to Yunho's side.

"Jiyool lets call appa and say goodnight." Jaejoong dialed Yunho's number. Jiyool quickly sat up and crawled into her mother's lap. Jaejoong tried calling Yunho twice but both the times it went on voicemail. On the third attempt Jaejoong decided to just leave a message.

"Jiyool may be appa is busy, so we will leave a goodnight message ok?" Jiyool nodded her head and waited for the beep.

"Appa its Jiyool. I miss you so much. Do you miss me? Appa can umma and Jiyool come to see you. Please appa. Appa Jiyool is sleepy now. Goodnight." Jiyool snuggled closer to her mother and closed her eyes.

Jaejoong on the other hand didn't leave any message for Yunho as he was upset because Yunho didn't answer his calls. Soon Jiyool dozed off in her mother's lap. Jaejoong rocked her in his laps until she slept peacefully. Jaejoong rolled Jiyool back to Yunho's side and was about to sleep when his phone buzzed. He covered Jiyool with the blanket and quitely slipped out of the bed and entered the bathroom. He answered the call but didn't speak.

"Boo are you there?" Yunho spoke on the other side.

"..."

"I am sorry. We were practicing. You know final practice." 

"hmm" 

"Are you angry?"

"No. I just miss you." Jaejoong had a sad pout on his face.

"I miss you too baby....and don't pout I can't kiss you right now."

"Ho...how did you know?"

"I know you very well baby. I love you."

"I love you too. Btw, did you hear your daughter's message."

"Yes I did, where is she? Is she awake?"

"No she just slept."

"Ohk...does she really want to come for the concert."

"Yes, is it possible. She is really missing you and also her Changmin oppa."

"Aish, that Changmin...I ll take care of him later and you two pack your bags."

"Really, it won't be a problem right. You know because its last minute."

"Relax boo, you know that you and Jiyool are my priority. So I ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight and I love you."

"I love you too. Yunnie wait.......*muaaahhh*" Jaejoong quickly ended the call and went back inside the room.

Jaejoong climbed on to the bed and pulled Jiyool closer to him. "We are going to see appa really soon." He whispered and kissed Jiyool's forehead.

Next morning Jaejoong told Jiyool about their trip to Japan. Jiyool was super excited and quickly packed her small bag pack.

"Umma fast fast, the plane will go without us." Jiyool was running around in the airport not knowing where to go. Jaejoong had a difficult time keeping an eye on his daughter. He was scared if Jiyool would hurt herself or worse she gets lost.

"Jiyool we won't miss the plane. Now sit here." Jaejoong finally caught hold of his daughter. They sat near the waiting area of their boarding gate.

"Here have some water. All that running must be tiring, right?" Jaejoong gave her, her sipper. 

Jaejoong was thankful that Jiyool had fallen asleep during their flight. They had now arrived at Haneda International Airport and took a cab to reach their hotel.


	2. SM Town Live World Tour

"Umma why are we not going to appa." Jiyool had asked her mother the 10th time after they have entered their hotel room. Jaejoong and Jiyool were in the same hotel with the SM artists. They could not stay with Yunho in the same room because all the SM artists had to share room with their band members. Jaejoong didn't want Changmin to shift rooms because of him.

"Baby appa is busy right now. He is practicing his dance." Jaejoong answered his daughter for the 10th time.

Jiyool pouted at her mother's answer and sat on the sofa sulking. Jaejoong sighed and sat next to Jiyool.

"Jiyool-ah don't be sad. Appa said we can meet him after lunch. So who will have lunch first." Jaejoong said and raised his right hand up. Jiyool followed her mother's act and raised both her hands up.

"Jiyool will eat...eat." Jiyool said jumping up and down on the sofa. Jaejoong laughed at his baby's actions. He scoped her in his arms and walked out of their room to the restaurant in the hotel.

"Hello sir. Table for?" The waiter greeted them.

"one. two" Jiyool said as she pointed herself and Jaejoong. Jaejoong kissed his daughter's cheeks and followed the waiter. 

"Umma I want that." Jiyool pointed the crab which Jaejoong was just about to eat. Jaejoong dipped a piece of crab in water so it won't be spicy for Jiyool and fed her.

"Yummyyy" Jiyool clapped her hands as she chewed on her crab.

"Omo Jaejoong oppa, when did you come.?" Jaejoong turned around to find the Fx girls standing there.

"Hi girls. We just arrived this morning." Jaejoong stood up to greet them properly.

"Hi Jiyool. How are you.?" The fx girls asked as everyone surrounded around Jiyool. Jiyool with her big doe eyes stared at the 5 girls and then ran to her umma. She hid behind his legs and griped his pants in her small fist.

"Jiyool-ah greet them. They are Fx unnies." Jaejoong picked Jiyool in his arms.

"Jiyool anyeong I am Krystal unnie." Krystal raised her arm infront of Jiyool. 

"Anyeong" Jiyool smiled and high fived Krystal.

"Oh look she likes me. Komawo Jiyool." Krystal smiled at Jiyool.

"Jiyool greet everyone. You know them right." Jaejoong said to his daughter.

Jiyool nodded her head and high-fived all the members. 

"So you girls finished your practice?" Jaejoong asked as they all settled down to continue their lunch.

"Ani oppa, we start our practice after lunch." Amber answered.

"Why do you call my umma 'oppa' you should call him 'hyung' Amber oppa." Jiyool said with doubtful eyes.

"Jiyool-ah Amber is a girl. So she is your unnie and I am her oppa." Jaejoong explained his daughter.

"Mianhae Amber." He also appologised to Amber.

"Kwenchana oppa. She is like a tomboy." Luna answered before Amber could say anything.

"Oppa why don't you come with us to the venue. Everyone is there." Victoria asked leaving Amber and Luna to bicker amongst themselves.

"Ohk thats a good idea." Jaejoong replied.

Soon after lunch Jaejoong and Jiyool joined the fx girls to go to the venue.

"Lets play some songs its a long drive." Sulli said and turned around to Jiyool. "Jiyool which song do you want to hear?" She asked Jiyool.

"Rumpumpum." Jiyool said and clapped her hands.

"Ohh how cute. She loves our song." Krystal clapped her hands with Jiyool.

"Oh thats her favourite song currently. It changes every other day." Jaejoong said as he calmed Jiyool.

'Atten boyss, I m a bit diffelent

I pushed all othls and took my place

deep in you heart, peurum purumpum' 

Jiyool sang along in her cute voice doing the steps in her sitting position. 

The Fx girls couldn't help but coo over the little performer in the car. Jaejoong just laughed at his daughter's actions. He knew that the minute she meets other groups or her Changmin oppa she is going to forget about her Fx unnies. He just couldn't tell it to the girls as they were enjoying his daughter's singing.

'Hot Hot Hot Hot Summer Hot Hot Hot Hot' 

Jiyool was singing different Fx songs all the way. She was quite demanding to her unnies when it came to song selection. Jiyool didn't even allow anyone to sing with her. She would stare the girls down if they tried to sing with her. They soon reached the venue and Jiyool forgot about her singing and was excited to meet her appa.

"Appa Jiyool is here. Jiyool is here." Jiyool sang in her mother's arms as they crossed the artists dressing rooms.

"APPPAAA" Jiyool wriggled out of her mother's arms and ran to her appa. Yunho turned around to find Jiyool running to him and his beautiful wife walking behind their daughter.

"Aigoo...don't run Jiyool-ah." Yunho bend down to pick up his daughter.

"Jiyool missed you appa." Jiyool said and kissed her father's cheeks.

"Really? Appa also missed you and umma." Yunho said as he gave a quick peck on Jaejoong's lips.

"I think its a bad time boys." Jaejoong turned around to see Shinee boys by the door. He quickly hid himself behind Yunho. His cheeks were tomato red as he knew the Shinee boys saw him kissing his husband.

"Mianhae hyung, but we saw Jiyool entering the venue. I couldn't help but come here and these guys followed me." Key said as he entered TVXQ's dressing room.

"Yah we didn't follow you. You forced us to come as you didn't want to go alone." Jonghyun said and dodged the towel that Key threw at him.

"Jiyool anyeong. Did you come to cheer us." Minho walked towards Yunho.

"Jiyool cheer appa." Jiyool replied and smiled at her father.

"Oh komawo baby." Yunho pecked her cheeks.

"Anyeong Jaejoong hyung. Sorry, we should have knocked." Onew said as he kept himself away from Jiyool as much as possible. It was not that he didn't like her but he was scared of kids. 

"Its ok. We weren't doing anything anyways." Jaejoong defended himself as he turned more red, if that's possible.

"Hey guys, can you look after Jiyool for a while?" Yunho asked them.

"Sure hyung. You can have your quality time with Jaejoong hyung." Taemin said.

"Jiyool lets go. I ll show you something cool." Key took Jiyool from Yunho's arms and left the room. The other boys followed him and Jonghyun was last to leave as he closed the door behind him but not before shouting, " Hyung lock the door."

After the boys had left with Jiyool, Yunho walked towards Jaejoong and hugged him. 

"I missed you, boo." Yunho bit down Jaejoong's earlobe.

"Umm, Yun. I missed you too, but this is not the right time for this." Jaejoong leaned back in Yunho's arms.

"Did you have lunch? Where is Changmin?" Jaejoong asked.

"I had lunch and Changmin and kyuhyun are still eating. They say, they need energy to hold the strawberry head." Yunho explained and chuckled at the behaviour of two dongsaengs.

"I wonder what Jiyool is doing with the Shinee guys." Jaejoong said as he settled himself on Yunho's lap.

"She will be fine." Yunho said and turned Jaejoong's face towards him. They kissed for a couple of minutes before they had to break it because of lack of oxygen.

On the other hand Jiyool was having a gala time with her Shinee oppas. "What is the cool thing?" Jiyool tilted her head and looked at all her oppas.

"Here. You know what this is?" Taemin said as he gave Jiyool various lightsticks.

"Wowww. It glows. Just like stals in my loom." Jiyool tried to hold all the lightsticks at once but failed.

tumblr_m450mypsc91qa7j7jo1_500.jpg

 

"Here you hold this, I ll keep the rest in this bag." Minho gave her the Shinee glowstick and kept the rest in a ziplock bag for her.

"When you see us on the stage wave this stick so we can see you ok?" Jonghyun said.

All this while Onew was sitting on the sofa away from the others. He didn't know how to approach Jiyool and talk to her. Just then he could here their latest single playing in the room. He looked towards his group trying to teach Jiyool the choreography of 'Everybody'.

"I know I know." Jiyool said and did the jumping step along with taemin.

"Onew hyung come join us." Key pulled Onew to dance with them.

Jiyool was doing the Dj step in the middle. Minho was recording her dance in his phone. 

"Jiyool you dance so well." Onew tried to start a conversation with Jiyool.

"Appa taught me. I can even do helicopter like you." Jiyool flailed her arms in a quick movement.

Everyone laughed at Jiyool's cute act and praised her dancing skills. Jiyool was still into dancing when her appa came in.

"Jiyool-ah kaja, oppa-dul has to get ready now." Yunho hold Jiyool's hand and was about to leave the room when Jiyool ran back inside. Jiyool came back to Yunho holding the ziplock bag of lightsticks. 

"Byee oppaa" She waved her free hand towards the Shinee boys.

"Bye Jiyool. See you soon."

"What are you doing with all these light sticks." Yunho asked as they walked through the hallway.

"Taemin oppa gave them to me. He said if I wave these, they will see me." Jiyool looked up at her father.

"Oh is it. Then when you see Appa which colour stick you will use?"

"This red one." Jiyool pointed at the light stick. They continued walking when Jiyool noticed her mother was missing.

tvxq_lighsticks101.jpg

"Appa where is umma?"

"Umma had some work so he had to go out for a while. " Yunho told his daughter. Jaejoong had to leave when he got a call from his restaurant which he opened in Tokyo. 

Yunho took Jiyool to the dressing room to check his outfits for the concert. When they entered the room they were greeted by SNSD girls.

"Jiyool-ahhh" Sunny ran towards the little girl who was also running towards her.

"Sunny unnie what ale you doing hele." Jiyool asked to one of her favourite unnie from SNSD.

"Unnie is trying her outfit." Sunny explained her.

"Omo Jiyool ah. How are you?" Tiffany said as she came out after trying her outfit.

Jiyool just stared at her without any expression on her face.

"She does not know you. She only knows me" Sunny stuck her tongue out.

"Aniya she knows me. Jiyool-ah who am I?" 

"Tiffany unnie." Jiyool smiled and high fived her.

"Jiyool ah who is she?" Tiffany pointed towards Seohyun.

Jiyool stared at her a few seconds and then shook her head no.

"Ah Jiyool-ah I am Seohyun unnie. Seohyun unnie." Seohyun tried to take Jiyool from Sunny but Jiyool refused. Seohyun sulked at the lack of attention from Jiyool and decided to approach her in a different way.

"Jiyool-ah do you know in the next room Changmin oppa is sleeping. You want to go." Jiyool looked at Seohyun at the mention of Changmin's name. Yunho just chuckled at her daughter's expression. He thought Jiyool would be excited to go there but Jiyool shook her head no. 

"Why don't you wanna go Jiyool?" Yunho asked his daughter.

"Are you shy?" Tiffany asked. Jiyool rotated her head in all directions as an answer.

"What is that supposed to mean Jiyool? Are you nervous?" Yunho asked his daughter and Jiyool nodded her head yes.

"Arraso now come with appa. Say bye to unnies." Sunny placed Jiyool down. 

"Appa. When you sing, wave this to Jiyool." Jiyool handed him the red lightstick with a star.

"Why?"

"Becoz its dalk and when you wave this I can see you."

"Ok I ll take it with me on stage."

Yunho and Jiyool were waiting in TVXQ's dressing room for Jaejoong to arrive. Changmin was not there as he was sleeping in another room.

"Has it started?" Yunho asked his staff when he saw the opening VCR starting on the small screen in his room.

"Where is Jaejoong?" Yunho was talking to himself.

"Appa if umma doesn't come, what will I do?" "I can't stay alone as I am small."

"Ah we can do 1 thing." "If umma doesn't come I can sing with appa."

"HAHAHAHA" Yunho brust out in laughter when he heard his daughter talking.

"Appa look Jiyool is even wealing a dless. I look pletty too."

"You wore a dress so you can help appa?"

"Yess"

Jiyool got bored sitting in the same room so she pulled her appa with her to walk around.

"Jiyool look SNSD unnies." Yunho said as he saw the girls getting ready to go on the stage.

"Unnie will sing now? Unnie fighting." Jiyool said as she fisted a fighting sign to her unnies.

"Komawo Jiyool" the girls waved at Jiyool and left. Yunho was talking to one of the staff member when Jiyool decided to run off on her own. Yunho let her go as he knew the staff would never let her get lost.

Jiyool came across some of the Super Junior boys who immediately took her to their room. 

"Jiyool ah where is your appa and umma?" Sungmin asked her when he saw her entering with Ryeowook and Donghae.

"Appa is talking to someone." Jiyool said and shrugged her shoulders when asked with whom was her father talking to.

"Jiyool look a handsome oppa has come." Eunhyuk came to greet her.

Jiyool looked straight at him and said, "Whel?" 

Eunhyuk faked a faint as the other boys picked on him.

"Hahaha....with a straight face she said 'Where' " Siwon laughed clutching his stomach.

"Ofcourse you get such a response when you think too much of yourself." Shindong said as he crouched down in fron of Jiyool.

"You know who i am?" He asked her.

"Teddy beal oppa." Jiyool latched herself to Shindong and the others just laughed at the name given. Minutes later she was shocked to see Heechul, Sungmin and Ryeowook dressed as girls.

"Who ale these unnies?" She asked in confusion. She had never seen these people in any of her appa's concert.

"Jiyool its Heechul oppa not unnie." 

Jiyool stared at those thre and left the room.

"I think we scared her." Ryeowook said

Jiyool didn't know where she was heading but whenshe entered a room she found Changmin sitting on the ground with Kyuhyun. Jiyool didn't know whtehr she should go back or talk to Changmin. Nevertheless she built up courage and walked towards Changmin.

"Oh Jiyool. Hi." Changmin said as he saw her walking towards him.

Jiyool didn't say anything and just waved her hands at Changmin.

"How are you?" Changmin asked but Jiyool avoided an eyecontact and just nodded her head.

"Oppa.." She hesitated to continue but still continued "you have to go to yol loom appa is waiting fol you."

"Yunho hyung is waiting for me?" Jiyool nodded at the question and ran off.

Jaejoong had just arrived and was waiting with Jiyool at the backstage. Yunho was getting ready for his performance.

"Jiyool right now Changmin oppa is singing." Jaejoong told his daughter who immediately ran off to the stage.

"I can only hear him. I can't see him." Jiyool told to noone in particular. When no one was listening to her Jiyool decided to go on the stage to see her Changmin oppa sing. Jiyool sneaked her way to the stage and was surprised to see two strawberries singing. She quickly recognised her Changmin oppa and ran towards him and caught his hand. Fans went wild at the arrival of the little angel on the stage.

SMTOWN-Tokyo-3-1024x678.jpg

Changmin and Kyuhyun on the other hand continued singing while holding Jiyool's hand. Jiyool was shocked to see so many people and also scared when she heard everyone scream. Tears were forming in her eyes when a staff member came by and took her with him. 

Jaejoong took her from the staff and went back inside the waiting area. Jiyool was sniffing in her mother's arms and hid her face in his neck.

"Why did you go up without asking?" Jaejoong said in a stern voice.

Jiyool looked at her mother with teary eyes and said, "Mianhae umma. I won't do it again."

"Its ok." Jaejoong wipes her tears with his thumbs and continues, "Lets go watch him sing ok?" Jaejoong carried her to the VIP stand and Jiyool was much happy to see her oppas perform. 

"Umma look appa and Changmin oppa." Jiyool pointed at her father who was coming down a harness for his first act. Jiyool waved the red light sticks all through their performance. She even danced and sang along with their performance. Jaejoong was proud of his husband and Changmin when he saw the whole dome glowing red. He wiped the tears at the corner of his eyes and enjoyed the concert till the ened. All along the concert Jiyool would point at people she met in the waiting area and tell her mother who they were. As if Jaejoong didn't know them.

When the concert ended Jaejoong along with Jiyool went back to the waiting area. He saw all the artists gathered together and congratulating each other. Jiyool hugged her mother tightly when she saw everybody there. All of a sudden she was shy and acted as if she knew no one except her father.

"Jiyool you liked there. Up on the stage?" Kyuhyun asked her when he saw her.

Jiyool had a scared expression on her face when she remembered the people and screaming. She hid her facce in Jaejoong's neck and shook her head. 

"Jiyool appologise to Kyuhyun oppa" Jaejoong asked his daughter.

"Mianhae Kyu oppa. Jiyool won't do it again." Jiyool said as a mumble but audible to Kyuhyun.

"Its ok angel." Kyuhyun ruffled her hair and left.

"Jiyool did you enjoy yourself.?" Yunho asked her as he took her in his arms.

Jiyool nodded her head but Yunho noticed the sad expression on her face.

"Wae Jiyool-ah?" Changmin asked who had also noticed her face.

"She is upset and scared about earlier." Jaejoong expalined to them.

"Jiyool you looked like an angel there and no one is angry with you." Changmin said as he smiled to her. Jiyool smiled back and leaned forward to peck Changmin's cheeks. Soon after that her cheeks were was blushing red and hugged her father.

"What about appa's kiss?" Yunho asked her and was showered with sweet kisses all over his face.

"Jiyool do you want to eat ice cream?" Changmin asked her. Jiyool looked at her mother for permission and was happy when Jaejoong nodded his head yes.

Changmin and some more artists left with Jiyool to have some ice cream as a success celebration. Jaejoong and Yunho went back to the waiting room where Yunho changed into his casaul clothes. They later had dinner with Jiyool and their friends. As they went back to their hotel Jiyool was dozing off in Yunho's arms. Everybody bid goodbye and retreated to their own rooms. 

Yunho decided to sleep with Jaejoong and Jiyool which made Changmin happy as it gave him a chance to spend the night with Kyuhyun.

"She sure did have loads of fun." Yunho said as he carefully placed Jiyool on the bed.

"Bt she was really scared about the stage incident. I am sorry I should have kept an eye on her." Jaejoong said. 

"Hey its ok. She is just a kid. And don't worry the management is not at all angry." Yunho hugged Jaejoong and trailed down kisses down Jaejoong's neck.

"Ahh yun...not here. Jiyool might wake up." Jaejoong said between his low moans.

"How about a quickie in the bathroom?" Yunho asked. Jaejoong nodded his head yes and joined Yunho in the bathroom after placing some pillows around Jiyool.

Low muffled moans could be heard from the bathroom. It sure looked like they were apart for years where in reality it was only 2 days.

Next day everyone had left to go back to Korea but the Jung family stayed back to have a small family vacation. Changkyu couple also decided to join in on their vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it is a long chp so hvnt proof read it. Sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> here are some disclaimers
> 
> 1\. Whatever I have written about the artists behaviour and personality is imagination and nothing personal
> 
> 2\. I am sorry if I am wrong at some points about them.
> 
> 3\. Few parts are taken from the 'return of superman' ep 28 and ep 29
> 
>  
> 
> I hope I did justice to the fic
> 
> Commnet alot pleaseeeeeee
> 
> Thankyou :)

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for the fic after watching Lee haru in return of superman running around the yg stars and interacting with them.
> 
> so here's a yunjae family fic with the whole of sm town.
> 
> I hope you guys wait for it
> 
> Please do comment 
> 
> Thankyou


End file.
